role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Kong (MonsterVerse)
Legendarykong '''(レジェンダリーコン ''Rejendarīkong'') or '''King Kong is The God of Skull Island and giant ape used by The Devil of Skull Island Biography ''Origin Kong is the last living member of his species, and is still a growing adolescent. His family was wiped out fending off the malevolent creatures called the Skullcrawlers which threatened all other life on Skull island. Presumably Kong had witnessed his parents deaths, as a painting in the Skull Island village shows Kong kneeling down at the corpses of his parents. Points In Human History '' Very few have ever saw The God of Skull Island and lived to tell the tale. While Kong rarely (if not ever) leaves Skull Island, he has engaged with humans before. ''1944 Kong meets his first human outsiders on Skull Island. He meets Hank Marlow and Gunpei Ikari (Japanese and American Fighter Pilots respectively) in which the two were fighting to the death on a cliff. Kong appeared over the cliff, leading the two men to end their struggle out of shock. 1973 In 1973, the scientific organization known as Monarch organized an expedition to Skull Island and were escorted by the Sky Devils Helicopter Squadron led by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard. They arrived on the island and started dropping seismic charges onto the ground below causing large explosions. The explosions drew out the God of Skull Island, and responded by throwing a tree through one of the helicopters. The remaining Helicopters formed a perimeter around Kong and opened fire on him. The bullets did little more than irritate Kong, who proceeded to rip the helicopters out of the sky and smash them into the ground. After downing all of the helicopters, Kong peacefully wandered back into the jungle. Eventually, Kong reached a large lake and noticed the wounds he had obtained from some rotor blades of a helicopter. Kong winced in pain for a brief moment, only to then to start drinking from the large lake. Suddenly, Kong was attacked by a Mire Squid, who wanted to make the ape its dinner. The two had a brief tussle, only for Kong to kill the squid by smashing its head underfoot. Soon afterwards, Kong ate several of the dead squids tendrils. Kong then dragged the corpse of the squid away, presumably to his lair. Later on, Kong was attacked by two Skullcrawlers, but was able to dispatch the two smaller creatures rather easily. Kong then met one of the expedition members, Mason Weaver, by "helping" her lift up a downed helicopter which pinned down a Sker Buffalo. Kong gave weaver an indifferent glance, before casting the helicopter aside and simply wandered off. Later, Kong meet Weaver and another expedition member, James Conrad, on a cliff and approached them. To the humans surprise, Kong did not seem to be violent or aggressive at all, and even allowed Weaver to place her hand on his face. Suddenly, explosions had appeared in the distance, enraging Kong who immediately raced towards them. Kong arrived on the scene, seeing that Packard and his men in the distance. As Kong crossed a lake to reach them, Packard ignited the napalm he had dumped into the water, causing the entire lake to erupt in a literal sea of flames. Now even more angry, Kong swung his arm at the water, causing the flaming napalm to hit some of the soldiers, before collapsing onto the ground unconscious as the napalm overwhelmed him. Packard placed leftover seismic charges around Kong, preparing to finish him, but Weaver, Conrad and Marlow arrived and aimed their guns at him, demanding for him to stop. Packard refused, and was prepared to detonate the charges and blow them all sky high, when suddenly a gigantic Skullcrawler erupted from the lake. Everyone except Packard fled, while Kong regained consciousness and promptly smashed Packard under his fist. The Skullcrawler attacked Kong, and the humans were forced to leave the giant ape to his fate. The following morning, as the surviving expedition members neared their extraction point, they were confronted by the giant Skullcrawler. Fortunately, Kong had arrived just in time and smashed a boulder into the Devils face. It was now The Devil of Skull Island Vs The God of Skull Island. The two titans engaged in combat, with Kong trying to buy time for the humans to escape and also eliminate the Skullcrawler. But in his weakened state, Kong was not a match for the Skullcrawler, and was promptly knocked into an old shipwreck and got entangled in its anchor chain. Before the Skullcrawler could finish off Kong, some of the expedition members used the DIY Boats turret (made by marlow) to distract the Devil and get it away from Kong. Weaver had managed to reach a vantage point and fired a flare into the Skullcrawler's eye, enraging it and causing it to destroy the cliff and send Weaver falling into the water below. Kong, using his god like strength, broke free of the chain and managed to create a makeshift flail when it became entangled with ships propeller. Kong swung the flail at the Skullcrawler, embedding it into the beasts back. Kong pulled the propeller out and sliced the creature across its throat, seemingly killing it. Kong then pulled Weaver out of the water and took a second to stare at her in his hand, only for the Skullcrawler to get back up and clamp its jaws onto his arm. Once again the two Titans battled, with Kong tying to keep Weaver away from the Skullcrawlers mouth. But the Devil used its tongue to pull Kongs hand into its mouth and down its throat. Mustering all his strength, Kong pulled his hand free of the Skullcrawler's gullet, ripping out the beast's innards and killing it instantly. Kong gently set Weaver down on the ground, while Conrad immediately ran to her to ensure she was okay. As Weaver regained consciousness and embraced Conrad, Kong looked back at the two of them before walking away victorious. As the Survivors were finally rescued from Skull Island, Kong stood triumphantly in his domain, beating his chest and roaring a mighty roar. 1955 *To be Added* Future Events 2019 '' To be Added ''2020'' To be Added Abilties '''Extreme Physical Strength: '''King Kong is one of the strongest kaiju on the planet, if not even stronger then Godzilla himself. '''Agility: '''Being an ape, King Kong is very agile, able to jump great distances and land on his feet. '''Durability: '''King Kong has decent durability, able to shrug off most physical attacks and some energy based attacks. '''Intelligence: '''Being an ape, Kong is very intelligent, making use of his environment during combat. He also seems to strategize during fights as well. Personality King Kong is a rather lonely monster. Being the only one of his kind, he lives a very solitary and difficult life. Constantly being attacked and having to defend Skull Island from The devils that live on his island. Kong is considered the God of his island, and lives up to that title full heartily. He does everything he can to protect the people on his island, no matter what. Kong is also a rather calm and peaceful monster, and rarely attacks humans unless he is provoked. He also displays degrees of strategy in his battles, and rarely ends a fight without making sure that his opponent is either dead or incapacitated. Trivia WIP Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:MonsterVerse Kaiju